one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Swords of Justice Battle Royale
Swords of Justice Battle Royale is ZackAttackX's twenty-sixth One Minute Melee. Description An inter-series matchup! Only one of the Swords of Justice can stand tall - which will it be? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Moor of Iccirus - Pokemon Black and White. Cobalion had ordered every member of the Swords of Justice to gather. They were going to train against each other to test each other's abilities. "This will be over in seconds!" Keldeo remarked with a confident grin. "Oh, really?" laughed Terrakion. "I guess it will be you who loses first? This remark made Keldeo very angry. "What are you talking about? I have enough strength to defeat you all!" he... I would say "bragged", but there's not much to brag about. "Keldeo, you must know that overconfidence leads to carelessness, and carelessness leads to defeat, right?" Virizion reminded him. "And this isn't a contest of who is the strongest, it is a showcase of how seriously you are taking your training." she continued. Keldeo began to act more serious at this. "Right." he said. "Let's give it all we've got!" THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE! FIGHT! Well, I say he started to act more serious, but that didn't stop Keldeo from instantly charging at Cobalion with Aqua Jet. The attack hit, but Cobalion was left unscathed, much to Keldeo's surprise. He continued to attack with Sacred Sword. Cobalion countered with his own Sacred Sword (xD) Of course, Cobalion was much stronger and Keldeo was launched backwards, giving Cobalion enough time to use Swords Dance to up his attack. Meanwhile, the battle between Virizion and Terrakion was a battle of the fast versus the strong. Terrakion's attacks were very powerful, but were not hitting its target. Virizion used her superior speed and agility to get behind Terrakion and deliver a powerful Leaf Blade. Terrakion staggered, but was not out of the game yet. As he recovered, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye - Keldeo had begun charging at him with Aqua Jet. Did he use anything like Swords Dance to make his attacks stronger? Hell no! Terrakion used Quick Guard, blocking the priority move and used Double Kick, sending the Colt Pokemon into Virizion. Keldeo and Virizion began to clash Sacred Swords (xD again), and Virizion was the one who gained the upper hand on the reckless Keldeo and swung with a Leaf Blade. Keldeo, completely deprived of energy, could not counter the super-effective move and was launched towards Cobalion, who finished off the Colt Pokemon with a very powerful Iron Head. A VALIANT EFFORT, KELDEO! THEN THERE WERE THREE! With Keldeo out of the picture, the original Swords of Justice remained. Terrakion knew that it had the type disadvantage against both foes, so it used Swords Dance before aiming at Cobalion with Sacred Sword. Cobalion parried with his Sacred Sword (please stop laughing! xD). Both struggled to gain an opening, but it was Virizion who created the opening for Cobalion by using Giga Drain on the distracted Cavern Pokemon, draining his health away. As Terrakion fell, Virizion slammed him with Leaf Blade to finish him off. HUGE LOSS FOR TERRAKION! WE'RE DOWN TO TWO! With her health recovered, Virizion turned to Cobalion, who attacked with a quick Iron Head. Virizion did not expect Cobalion to move so quickly and was caught full on. Dazed, but not out of the fight, Virizion put her agility to use by outflanking Cobalion at any moment she could find. However, Cobalion did not make this easy - rapid Metal Claws and Sacred Swords made it difficult for Virizion to find an opening. Virizion knew she had to try a new tactic. She decided to try her luck from distance. She attacked with Magical Leaf, something Cobalion did not prepare much for. The leaves brushed against his face, temporarily blinding him. Virizion only used this as a distraction and used Swords Dance to increase her Attack. When Cobalion regained his vision, he saw Virizion charging with Quick Attack. Cobalion used Quick Guard to protect himself from the priority move. Little did he know that this was only a feint and Virizion ran behind Cobalion and slashed him with a powerful Sacred Sword. Cobalion was sent flying, but still recovered relatively well. "That was a smart move, Virizion, but this isn't over yet." Cobalion reminded her. She smirked and the two charged at each other, clashing Sacred Swords (I mean it, it isn't funny!). The battle raged on for a while and the two eventually slowed down, both exhausted. The two Swords of Justice stared each other down for the last time... and charged at each other with Quick Attack. This time, it was Cobalion who used his attack as a decoy. When the two were about to collide, Cobalion pulled up a Quick Guard, blocking Virizion's attack and finishing her off with a well placed Sacred Sword. K.O! The four Swords of Justice members regrouped. Cobalion did not brag about his victory - he was only concerned about how his fellow teammates were. Virizion and Terrakion congratulated their leader on his victory. Keldeo, however, was displeased. "Keldeo, you are headstrong, noble and gifted, but not every fight you take part in is a winnable one. You must learn to understand your limits. You must challenge those limits and you will become stronger with enough practice." Cobalion motivated. "Pfft. Right, if you say so" Keldeo said. His words said one thing, but his tone made it apparent he meant something else. He turned and fled deeper into the woods. Virizion turned to face Cobalion. "I thought this battle would boost his confidence. Though it seems as though he is much less confident than before." the concerned Grassland Pokemon remarked. Location: Deeper into the Moor of Iccirus - Pokemon Black and White. Keldeo sat on a rocky riverbed, still disappointed that he was defeated so easily. Even after he had trained so hard away from his mentors, he still stood no chance. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a Sword of Justice. Suddenly, a blue pegasus swooped down from the clouds. "Well, that was a heck of a show!" Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... COBALION!Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle Royales Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees